Gerrard Dai'shon
Email: naabal@smtguru.com Description Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Color: Short, black spikey hair Height: 6'2" Weight: 170 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 6 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History The morning sun began to rise as Gerrard walked out of his tent near the forest that he had left with Brill yesterday. They had been completing the final part of a fellow trainee's wilderness training while doing Gerrard's void training. Gerrard assumed the void and let his emotions be forced away. He stood next to an old gnarled oak looking at the sun rise until he heard Brill coming out of her tent then he released the void. As his emotions came back to him he thought of older things like his father that had brought him here in hopes that he would become something better then his father could have given him. They were still clouded but he could but he saw the last days with his father. Gerrard was in the forest outside of Caemlyn practicing some moves his father had taught with the old wooden katana he had in their house. The leaves moved around him as he moved swiftly and surely but he was still clumsy with the poor wooden katana as he struck the trees. Just as his father had taught him he formed the flame and poured his emotions into it but as usual he could still not it all out of his system. He struck the trees and tried to form the void for hours until his arms gave out again and Gerrard had to stop. He let the wind flow into his black hair as he strapped the wooden sword to his back and began to walk to town. It was not to long of a walk but quite uneventful as he reached the gates. The tower loomed over the city and the gates long open for many years. It was a normal site for Gerrard and even the guard on duty, Delian he believed, waved at his return and then he caught site of his home. It was a small and simple white house with the mark of a retired warrior on the side but it was Gerrard's home and nothing would make it better with his father there. As Gerrard walked in he saw his father was waiting for him and he had a long package accost his lap. The package was wrapped in a deep red velvet cloth with a brown string to hold it shut. Gerrard's father looked at him and said " Son, I have thought long and hard. I have little here to give you put this and even that may not be enough for you to understand. I am going to bring you to the city of Tar Valon to join the warders there. I have already arranged this and they will train you in their ways." Gerrard didn't know what to say as his father finished and got up and walked over and handed him the package that he held. Gerrard had never been with out his father. The next day his father left his riding out on the carriage heading for Tar Valon with a note to the tower guard captain. The only things he had with him was a small sack of gold and silvers, a few sets of cloths, training leathers and his package which his father said to open when he left. Gerrard now looked at the package and slowly undid the brown string. The red velvet slid off the hilt that was hard black leather and white bone. Gerrard banished his fealings as he felt the tears well up. His father had given him his own katana. It was the only thing that his father had from his days as the trainer of Caemlyn and Gerrard knew that meant so much to him. Finally after a time Gerrard slid the katana out of the velvet and strapped the seethe and sword belt on then dismalted the shoulder seethe he had made for his training blade. As the carriage rode into Tar Valon Gerrard looked on past the white shining buildings with their waves and high bridges and looked emotionlessly on his new future at the White Tower. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios